Talk:Death Battle: Darkseid vs Thanos/@comment-26417457-20180522232355/@comment-26417457-20190122233412
Not only is the fight copied word for word, the DBF fight and this fight (even though they're essentially the same thing) is innacurate. You/the OP gave Thanos the infinity gauntlet and nothing else to Darkseid. That's like pitting Batman and Iron Man in a fight and giving the former, the hellbat armor while giving Iron Man only his base armors. The IG isn't really Thanos's standard equipment, he only had it 2 times (I believe the second time was after the fight came out, and Gamora ended up getting the Infinity Gauntlet shortly). How the hell did Thanos avoid the omega beams? Aren't they fast enough to tag the Flash? You/the OP said the IG is more powerful than Darkseid because 2% of it's power sank Japan and the West Coast of the USA, and that 100% of the power would kill Darkseid. So Darkseid is weaker than 50x an attack that sank Japan and the West Coast of the USA? 50x an attack like that isn't even enough to destroy a planet, it would be enough to destroy a continent or a moon at most, and Darkseid beats up Superman who survives Supernovas and walks off like it's nothing. I know the Infinity Gauntlet is much higher than continent and moon level, but I'm just using your/the OP's logic. You/the OP said Darkseid can't destroy the IG because it can't destroy itself, that doesn't prove anything. It just proves the IG's durability is greater than it's power. For example, let's say you have a guy who has the attack potency of 1 kiloton of TNT. His durability is 2 kilotons of TNT so he can't destroy himself, but does that mean a guy who has an attack potency of 100 kilotons can't? While Darkseid's avatars don't possess the power to destroy Thanos's gauntlet, his true form's presence would annihilate Thanos. Gauntlet and all. And we all know about True Darkseid and how his presence annihilates Thanos and the infinity gauntlet. So let's talk about how they would fare without True Darkseid or the IG. Darkseid outclasses Thanos in almost every physical category. Sure, he did get penetrated by Superman's attacks but often he not only defeats Superman but he defeats the entire Justice League. And while Thanos did fight Thor who can move Quadrillion to Quintillion times faster than light, Darkseid can easily tag Superman and Wonder Woman who can move Sextillion times faster than light. And while Odin could destroy galaxies, Pre-Crisis Darkseid still exists because Darkseid wasn't effected by the crisis. Pre-Crisis Darkseid fought Pre-Crisis Superman who can destroy Universes. IDK, how Thanos is stronger or more durable than Darkseid. Thanos could survive the Omega Beams and resist the Anti-Life Equation thanks to the Infinity Stones but once True Darkseid enters, Thanos gets annihilated. So using their standard equipment, Darkseid outclasses Thanos physically, and giving them all their equipment, Darkseid destroys Thanos and his little toys by existing. I like Thanos. He's one of my favorite Marvel villains even before Infinity War, and even more now that it came out. I obviously like him more than Darkseid and as much as I want him to win this fight, he simply can't. He loses both ways.